


Miss Missing You

by Marvel_Ghost



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2-d is precious, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, protective murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Ghost/pseuds/Marvel_Ghost
Summary: ~I will sing to you every dayIf it will take away the pain~Summary: Murdoc hates when people make fun of 2-D





	Miss Missing You

Over the years, 2-D always got made fun of for his looks and the way he acted. Used to, Murdoc would join in and give 2-D hell, but since him and 2-D had started dating four months ago, he had started to get infuriated by the strangers teasing the precious blue haired boy. He started to notice how even though 2-D didn’t process what was happening until much later, it brought down his mood for the rest of the day.

Today though, Murdoc finally snapped.

The band had went out to eat for dinner and it was extremely crowded. They waited in line for what seemed like hours, and when it was finally their turn there was a long line behind them. Noodle and Russel ordered quickly, getting out of line, but Murdoc stayed with an arm wrapped around 2-D’s waist as he tried to order. 

2-D rocked back and forth as he tried reading the menu. He knew what he wanted, but he could’nt remember what it was called. It wasn’t his fault, the accidents had caused some pretty bad damage, but everyone else didn’t know that. As 2-D struggled to read the last thing on the menu, the guy behind them tapped his shoulder making 2-D spin around obviously. “Hurry up dumbass, we don’t got all day. Are you retarded or something?” the guy growled, making Murdoc tighten his grip around 2-D so he wouldn’t punch the stranger.

2-D just tilted his head as he processed the man’s words, his face falling when he understood. “ ‘M sorry” he said looking down. “Muds, go ahead and get your food, I’m not hungry” he mumbled dejectedly, prying Murdoc’s arm from around his waist and stepping out of line to join the others.

Murdoc’s heart was broken seeing his boyfriend so upset, getting yelled at for something he couldn’t help. “Listen asshole, nobody talks to my partner like that” he growled shoving the bigger man. “Apologize to him. He’s not an idiot!” Murdoc snapped, all of the frustration he’d been holding in from other strangers bullying 2-D, spilling out.

“Like hell, I’m not apologizing to some fag. He’s probably too stupid to even understand if I apologized” The man barked out laughing, raising his voice to make sure 2-D could hear him. The blue haired boy ducked his head, shuffling his feet as he scolded himself for being so stupid.

“Oh that’s it” Murdoc growled punching the man in the jaw and sending him tumbling. When the man smacked the ground Murdoc straddled him punching him repeatedly, demanding he apologize to 2-D.  
The rest of the band tried to break up the fight, Noodle quickly knocked the stranger out so he couldn’t retaliate and Russel pried Murdoc off of the man. 2-D stood behind it all, crying quietly, rubbing his eyes to make sure nobody saw his tears. Soon, security came and kicked them out for causing such a commotion. Murdoc was unable to even look at any of his friends in fear of snapping at them. 

“I’m going to go for a walk, clear my head, I’ll meet ya all back at the house” Murdoc said quickly, turning around and running off as Noodle pushed 2-D, who was now visibly crying, into the back of the car.

*************

It took Murdoc three hours to walk back to their house, he really underestimated how long it would take him. He got home around twelve in the morning, Noodle and Russel were curled up in the living room watching one of 2-D’s favorite zombie movies, but the blue haired man was nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Dents?” Murdoc asked as he threw his jacket off, peering into the kitchen to check for his boyfriend. Russel shrugged, too invested in the movie to pay attention, but Noodle snapped her head up and glared at Murdoc, crossing her arms.

“He’s in your room. Cheer him up” She demanded, pointing into the direction of Murdoc’s room. He nodded, his heart aching at the thought of 2-D still being said. His beautiful boyfriend. He didn’t deserve any of the cruel things always said to him.

“Thanks Luv” Murdoc nodded quickly, hurrying up the stairs and to his room that was across the hall from 2-D’s. He gingerly opened the door, peering around the dark room, searching for the familiar electric blue hair that Murdoc could spend hours carding his hands through.

“Stu? You in here baby?” Murdoc whispered, stepping into the messy room. He honestly couldn’t understand why 2-D liked being in here so much, his own room was much cleaner. Murdoc listened, hearing tiny sniffles which alerted him of the singer’s presence. 

Murdoc quickly turned on the lamp on his way to the bed. As the room illuminated, he could see 2-D’s messy hair sticking out from under the black duvet. “Oh baby” Murdoc whispered crawling into the bed and pulling his boyfriend to his chest making him cry harder. “Shhh, Shhh, it’s all okay. I’m right here” he whispered running his hands through 2-D’s hair as he shook.

Murdoc laid there for at least an hour, holding the man and rubbing his back as he cried. 2-D’s sobs eventually died down and he looked up at Murdoc sniffling. “ ‘M sorry you aren’t datin’ someone smarter dan me. You deserve someone who don’t gotta fink about what you tell dem for ten minutes” he mumbled wiping his eyes, making Murdoc’s eyes go wide.

“Baby no. I don’t want anyone smarter, I want you. I want my blue haired, optimistic, boy who sings his heart out daily. It may take you a little longer than others, but never feel bad about that. It’s what makes you, you. And I l-love you Stu-pot” Murdoc whispered kissing his forehead repeatedly, 2-D’s eyes going wide.

“You… You love me Muds?” He asked in a whisper, smiling so wide you could see every single one of his remaining teeth, his tongue poking out cutely. 

Murdoc blushed, clearing his throat and lifting 2-D’s chin. “Of course I love you, you dullard” he whispered peering down at him lovingly.

“I love you too” 2-D whispered, kissing the older man softly, wrapping his legs around Murdoc’s waist in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2doc oneshot posted, Wow! Thank you so much for the comments and support on the last two oneshots, I live for that stuff! If you have any requests please comment them! I'd be glad to write a oneshot for you!


End file.
